Echte zuster liefde
by RyneC
Summary: Het is bijna kerst. Florina, Fiora en Farina zijn als helemaal in de kerst sfeer. Of niet?


**Echte Zuster Liefde**

Opmerkingen:

Dit is mijn eerste verhaal over deze Fire Emblem. Ik hoop dat ik de personages goed gedaan heb. Ik weet soms niet echt hoe ze zijn. Ik heb namelijk nog steeds niet het spel uitgespeeld. Maar alsnog veel lees plezier.

P.S.

Fire Emblem is op geen enkele manier van mij. Maar dit verhaal is wel van mij.

De zon scheen door het raam van Fiora. Langzaam werd ze wakker. Ze draaide zich naar links om op de wekker te kijken. Negen uur in de ochtend. Gapend rekte ze zich uit. Slaperig stapte ze haar bed uit en slofte naar de badkamer. In de badkamer stond Farina voor de spiegel haar haar te doen. 'Goede morgen.' Gaapte Fiora. 'Hallo!' zei Farina vrolijk. Fiora pakte haar tandenborstel en deed er wat tandpasta op. Ze hield het uiteindelijk onder de kraan. 'Weet je wat ik zo raar vind? We hebben alle drie een verschillende haarkleur.' Zei Farina. 'Datmmmkommmtmmdoormmmhetmmm' zei Fiora die haar tandenborstel in haar mond had gedaan. 'Wat zeg je?' vroeg Farina die gefronst naar Fiora keek. Fiora haalde de tandenborstel uit haar mond. 'Dat komt door het mixen van de haarkleur van onze ouders.' Legde ze uit. 'Oh, dus als je blauw haar mengt met….'  
'Het is hier iets te vroeg voor.' Mompelde Fiora die de tandenborstel weer in haar mond deed. 'Oké, zie je beneden!' zei Farina die de trap af rende. Fiora schudde haar hoofd. Was ze maar in bed gebleven.

Florina zat een beetje te roeren in haar cornflakes met melk. De cornflakes waren al helemaal slap geworden. 'Goede morgen!' groette Farina haar vrolijk. 'Ja, goede ochtend.' Groette Florina terug. 'Is er iets?' vroeg Farina die tegen over haar kwam te zitten. 'Waar is de kerstboom?' vroeg Florina onschuldig. Farina wist dat ze wat vergeten was. Nou eigenlijk was ze het niet helemaal vergeten. Op dat moment kwam Fiora de trap af lopen. Ze ging rustig aan tafel zitten. Ze pakte rustig een boterham en smeerde er boter op. Daarna pakte ze de jam. Ze merkte de ongewone stilte. 'Is er iets mis?' vroeg Fiora verbaasd. Zat er misschien weer schimmel in de jam? 'Klein kerstboom probleempje.' Probeerde Farina het slechte nieuws voorzichtig te vertellen. 'Hoe bedoel? Je zou er gister toch eentje kopen?' vroeg Fiora. Ze keek alvast naar de zitkamer. De plek waar dit jaar een boom zou moeten staan was leeg. 'Ja, heb ik ook gedaan.' Mompelde Farina. 'Waar is hij dan?' vroeg Fiora. Florina zette haar ontbijt spullen alvast op het aanrecht. 'Ik heb er een gekocht en toen ben ik naar het feestje van Hector gegaan. Met de kerstboom.' Vertelde Farina. Op de achtergrond schuifelde Florina al voorzichtig naar de kerstboom versieringen die nog netjes in de doos zaten. Ze had een dag van de te voren alles klaar gezet. Een kerstboom optuigen vond ze altijd geweldig. 'Kon je de kerstboom niet eerst naar huis brengen?' vroeg Fiora in al haar ongeloof. 'Ja, dat had gekund. Maar Hector woont dichtbij de kerstmarkt. En wat kan er allemaal gebeuren. Dacht ik.' Bekende Farina langzaam haar schuld. 'Wat? Wat is er met de kerstboom gebeurt?' vroeg Fiora. 'Nou….'

_Flashback _

'_He Farina!Hebben jullie al een kerstboom?'  
'Ja, heb hem vanavond gekocht! Kijk daar staat hij!'  
Beng! _

_Einde Flashback _

'Ik kan er toch niks aan doen dat Sain in de kerstboom gelopen was?' riep Farina nu. Florina ruimde al langzaam alle dozen op. 'Als je nou niet die kerstboom naar het feestje had mee genomen!' begon Fiora nu ook. Soms had Fiora een ochtendhumeur. Je moest in ieder geval niet zulke dingen tegen haar zeggen in de ochtend. 'Had je het zelf maar moeten doen!' riep Farina. 'Oké, ik ga nu wel naar de markt!'  
'Doe dat! Mijn zege heb je!' riep Farina en ze stormde de deur uit. Fiora stampte naar de hal en pakte haar jas. Daarna liep ze ook de deur uit. Florina bleef in de zitkamer staan met een kerstbal in haar hand. 'Vorlijk kerstfeest alvast.' Mompelde ze.

De telefoon rinkelde. Lyn nam op. 'Hallo met Lyn.' Zei ze vrolijk door de telefoon. Het was bijna kerstmis. En ze verheugde zich daarop. 'Met Florina.' Zei Florina. Ze klonk verdrietig. 'Is er iets Florina?' vroeg Lyn bezorgt. 'Niet veel. We hebben alleen dit jaar geen kerstboom.' Het laatste werd zo zacht gezegd dat je het bijna niet verstond. 'Hoezo? Je zei dat Farina gister een kerstboom ging kopen.'  
'Ja, maar die is gesneuveld.'  
'Weet je, ik kom wel even langs. Dan kan je me alles vertellen.'  
'Oke, tot dan.'  
'Doei!'  
Lyn hing op. Wat was er allemaal aan de hand?

Fiora ploft op een bankje. Overal waren de kerstbomen uitverkocht. Het enige wat ze had kunnen vinden was een klein boompje wat meer iets weg had van een kale tak. Dat kon ze Florina niet aandoen. Ze had Farina niet naar de markt moeten sturen. Ze had het zelf moeten doen. En natuurlijk was Farina gelijk naar het feest van Hector gegaan. Anders was ze te laat geweest. 'Fiora? Leuk dat ik jou hier tegen kom.' Klonk een aangename stem achter haar. Het was Kent! 'Kent, wat een verrassing.' Kent ging naast haar zitten. 'Je ziet er somber uit. Is er iets?' vroeg hij bezorgd. 'Ja, eigenlijk wel. Dit jaar hebben we gaan kerstboom. En Florina vind de kerstboom altijd het mooiste gedeelte van de kerst.' Zuchtte Fiora. 'Oh, ik dacht dat Farina jullie kerstboom had meegenomen naar Hector's feestje. Als ik me niet vergis.'  
'Je vergist je niet. Helaas is hij daar ook niet meer weg gegaan.'  
'Zonde, het spijt me voor jullie. Maar onthoudt dat de kerstboom niet het belangrijkste is van de kerst.'  
'Dat snap ik Kent.' Zei Fiora glimlachend. 'Nou ik moet maar weer eens gaan. Werk gaat gewoon door. Doei.' Hij stond op en liep weg. 'Ja, veel plezier op je werk.' Mompelde Fiora.

Farina ging achter haar bureau zitten. Die stomme kerstboom ook. Misschien kreeg ze nog een kerstboom in haar kerstpakket. Ze pakte de foto van haar, haar twee zusters en haar ouders van het bureau. Daar waren ze nog klein, maar wel erg gelukkig. 'Goede morgen.' Zei Kent die binnen kwam lopen. Farina zette vlug de foto terug. 'Hallo!' zei ze vrolijk. Kent ging rustig zitten. Hij zal vast een kerstboom hebben. 'Is Marcus er al?' vroeg Kent. 'De baas? Nee, blijkbaar niet.' Ze had die woorden nog nauwelijks uit gesproken of Marcus kwam binnen lopen. 'Farina, ik wil dat je straks in mijn kantoor komt.' Zei hij chagrijnig. Hij liep snel verder en verdween achter een kantoordeur. 'Gaat vast over mijn promotie. Of opslag.' Zei Farina grijnzend terwijl ze achter Marcus aanliep. Kent schudde zijn hoofd. Ze kon ook alleen maar aan geld denken. Verder was ze wel oké.

Lyn stapte naar binnen. Het was lekker warm bij Florina thuis. Buiten was het ijzig koud. 'Hallo.' Groette ze met klapperende tanden. 'Hallo, hang je spullen maar ergens op.' Zei Florina. Ze zag en klonk nog steeds een beetje verdrietig. Of het was meer teleurgesteld. Ze liepen naar binnen en Lyn merkte gelijk de lege plek waar een kerstboom zou moeten staan op. 'Wat was er met de kerstboom gebeurt dan?' vroeg Lyn verbaasd. 'Sain is erin gelopen bij het feestje van Hector.'  
'Oh, was dat jullie kerstboom? Ja, die viel van vijf hoog naar beneden. Zag er niet meer uit.' Lyn had gelijk spijt van haar woorden. Het maakte Florina niet echt gelukkiger. 'We kunnen straks zelf wel naar de kerstmark gaan. Je weet maar nooit.' Probeerde Lyn. 'Nee, Fiora is al aan het kijken daar. Maar de kerstboom is niet het ergste.' Mompelde Florina die op de bank ging zitten. Lyn ging tegenover haar zitten op een luie stoel. 'Wat is het dan?' vroeg Lyn. 'Fiora en Farina maken zoveel ruzie de laatste tijd. Het lijkt wel of Fiora haar zelf niet meer is en Farina juist te erg haar zelf is.' Zei Florina zachtjes. Ze schaamde zich dat ze dit aan Lyn moest vertellen en gewoon niet het lef had om dit tegen Fiora en Farina te zeggen. 'Ik snap het. Komt wel goed. Kerst brengt iedereen weer bij elkaar.' Stelde Lyn haar gerust. 'Dank je dat je langs kwam.' Zei Florina met een glimlachje. Lyn had gelijk. Het zou trouwens eng zijn als Fiora en Farina geen ruzie zouden maken.

Farina stampte het kantoor van Marcus uit. 'En?' vroeg Kent nieuwsgierig. 'Ik wil er niet over praten!' riep Farina uit haar humeur. Ze had een kartonnen doos in haar handen. Daar deed ze al haar persoonlijke spullen in. 'Krijg je een groter kantoor?' vroeg Kent voorzichtig. 'Ik wil er niet over praten.' Herhaalde Farina zich weer. Toen al haar spulletjes in de doos zaten pakte ze haar jas en verliet het kantoor. 'Kent!' riep Marcus. Wat er ook gebeurt was. Het zal nu vast ook met hem gebeuren.

Lyn en Florina zaten gezellig aan de keukentafel. Twee warme koppen chocolademelk stonden voor hen. Ze hadden veel plezier. Opeens ging de deur open en Farina stapte naar binnen. Ze zag er niet echt vrolijk uit. 'Wat ben je vroeg?' vroeg Florina. Farina gaf haar een dodelijke blik en liep driftig verder. 'Zei ik iets verkeerds?' vroeg Florina zachtjes. Lyn schudde haar hoofd. Toen kwam Fiora binnen. Zonder kerstboom. 'Sorry, ze hadden niks meer. Kerstbomen vliegen in deze tijd.' Verontschuldigde Fiora zich. 'Dat geeft niet.' Zei Florina zachtjes. 'Oh, hallo Lyn.' Zei Fiora met een raar toontje in haar stem. 'Hallo.' Zei Lyn. 'Ik ga maar eens naar boven. Doei.' Zei ze en ze ging de trap op. 'Snap je wat ik bedoel?' vroeg Florina. 'Ja, ik weet ook niet wat er aan de hand is.' Zei Lyn verbaasd.

Boven stond de stereo van Farina aan. 'Heeft ze zeker aan laten staan.' Dacht Fiora hard op. Ze ging de kamer in om de stereo uit te zetten. Tot haar verbazing zag ze Farina op haar bed liggen. Zachtjes meezingend met de muziek. In haar hand had ze een kladblok waar ze wat in krabbelde. 'Farina? Zo vroeg al terug?' vroeg Fiora de zelfde vraag die Florina stelde. 'Ja, ik wil het er niet over hebben.' zei Farina nog steeds uit haar humeur. 'Oh, oké. Het spijt me van vanochtend.'  
'Hier gaan we weer.'  
'Hoe bedoel je hier gaan we weer? Het spijt me gewoon. Ik had niet zo boos moeten worden.'  
'Het was jou schuld niet. Ik heb die kerstboom toch kapot laten gaan?'  
'Ja, maar je deed het niet expres!'  
'Ben je nou echt zo dom? Ik ben groot genoeg om mijn eigen fouten in te zien!'  
'Dat snap ik! Maar ik had niet zo moeten reageren!'  
'Ach, ga toch weg!'  
'Fijn!' riep Fiora en ze ging de kamer weer uit. In haar eigen kamer ging ze op haar bed zitten. Waarom konden ze nou niet gewoon even een gesprek hebben?

Florina en Lyn hoorde boven de boze stemmen van Fiora en Farina. Florina probeerde het enigszins te negeren. 'Gaat het altijd zo?' vroeg Lyn. 'Niet altijd. Soms. Soms een beetje vaak. Maar ze houden wel van elkaar.' Zei Florina vaag. Lyn knikte. Soms wou ze dat ze geen enigs kind was. Vaak was ze eenzaam. Maar aan Florina te zien was het niet altijd even makkelijk om twee zussen te hebben. 'Nog wat chocolade melk?' vroeg Florina. 'Nee, ik moet zo weer gaan. Sain en Kent komen me helpen met de kerstboom optuigen.' Geschrokken luisterde Lyn terug naar haar woorden. Verkeerd onderwerp! 'Je mag ook komen?' probeerde ze. 'Nee, maar bedankt. Ik denk dat ik hier blijf vandaag.'  
'Oké, tot de volgende keer dan maar.' En Lyn vertrok.

Lief dagboek,

Vandaag had ik niet zo'n goede ochtend. Farina zou een kerstboom halen. Die heeft het alleen niet gehaald naar het huis. Ik was boos geworden. En Farina en ik kregen weer ruzie. Arme Florina. Tenslotte is zij het slachtoffer geworden.  
Ik ben bang dat het dit jaar een kerst wordt zonder kerstboom dus. En je weet hoe dol Florina is op het optuigen van een kerstboom. Dus ik ben naar de kerstmarkt geweest. Alle kerstbomen waren weg. Ik voelde me rot. Eerst schoof ik alle schuld naar Farina. Wat natuurlijk belachelijk is. En daarna kon ik het probleem niet eens oplossen. Ik had gewoon zelf veel eerder een kerstboom moeten kopen. Maar die kans is nu voorbij.  
Ik ben wel Kent tegen gekomen. Aardig zoals altijd. Hij moest alleen snel naar zijn werkt. Dus hadden we weinig tijd om te praten. En ik was een beetje down  
Verder is er geloof ik iets raars gebeurt bij het werk van Farina. Toen ik van de markt kwam was Farina ook al thuis. Ze wou er alleen niet over praten. Daarna hebben we weer ruzie gemaakt. Ik voel me best rot. Maar dat was het voor vandaag. Hopelijk heb ik morgen een betere dag.

Fiora legde haar dagboek in een laatjes. Stil ging ze in haar bed liggen. Ze klikte het licht uit een deed haar ogen dicht. De stilte in haar kamer was erg aangenaam. De warmte van haar bed. Haar zachte kussen. 'BWAM!'  
'BENG!'  
'Pssst! Fiora sta op.' siste Farina. 'Ik ben al uit mijn bed.' Zei Fiora die van schrik uit haar bed was gevallen. 'Trek snel wat zwarte kleding aan. We gaan een kerstboom halen.' Ging Farina geheimzinnig verder. 'Waar heb je het over? Gaan we er één stelen?' vroeg Fiora geschrokken. Was ze nou helemaal gek geworden! 'Doe niet zo mal. Nergens kan je meer een kerstboom stelen. En anders zou ik er gewoon één gekocht hebben. Ik ben wel een goedbetaalde assistente.' Zei Farina beledigd. 'Gewoon een secretaresse met veel geluk.'  
'Gaat het niet om. Ik weet een leuk dennenboom bos. Daar kunnen we een kerstboom uithalen en dan is Florina ook weer erg blij.'  
'Dat is bijna het zelfde als stelen.'  
'Nee, die boswachters willen gewoon die dennenbomen voor zichzelf houden. Ik ben er vanmiddag heen gegaan en heb gevraagd of ik er één kon kopen. Ze hebben me gewoon koeltjes en brutaal weg gestuurd. Terwijl ze zelf dat hele bos kaal zagen voor kerstmis!' Legde Farina het hele verhaal uit. Zie je wel! Ze is erg aardig en ze bedoeld het allemaal niet slecht. 'Oké, ik kom al. Maar je weet zeker dat dit niet stelen is?' vroeg Fiora toch voor de zekerheid. 'Wie zal het weten? Nou kom op!' riep Farina die duidelijk haast had.

'Het is koud.' Zeurde Fiora. 'Stil, straks horen ze ons.' Fluisterde Farina terug. Het was weer gaan sneeuwen en Fiora had het idee dat ze blauw werd. 'Hoezo? We zijn kilometers ver van ze.' ging Fiora rustig door. 'Ja, maar toch. Die mensen zijn erg gierig. Geef me de zaag.' Commandeerde Farina. Ze hadden een mooi middelmaat kerstboom gevonden. 'Heb je ook al uitgedacht hoe we dat dingen vervoeren?' vroeg Fiora nieuwsgierig. 'Ik ben niet zo goed in dingen uitdenken als het niet om geld gaat.' Gaf Farina zachtjes toe. 'Oh, dit wil je toch niet geloven. Oké, we verzinnen wel wat. Desnoods dragen we hem helemaal naar huis.' Zei Fiora. Dit deden ze toch voor Florina. 'Goed, eerst dat ding omzagen.' Zuchtte Farina. Farina hield de zaag tegen de boom. 'Weet je wel welke kant hij op gaat vallen?' vroeg Fiora nerveus. 'Als je op past niet jou kan op.' Stelde Farina haar zusje gerust. 'Fijn, heel fijn.!' Riep Fiora. 'Stil nou, anders horen…'  
'de politiemannen jullie?' klonk een zware stem van achter de boom. 'Fiora, zeg me dat jij dat was met een hele schorre stem.' Piepte Farina. 'Ik wou precies het zelfde aan jou vragen.' Zei Fiora geschrokken. 'Ik zei het.' Bromde een politie man die uit de bosjes kwam met een zaklamp. 'Lopen er politiemannen rond in dit bos?' vroeg Fiora. 'Ja, en jullie gaan naar mijn kantoor. Daar bespreken wij dit verder.' Gromde de politieman. 'En als we dat niet doen?' vroeg Farina.

'Laat ons eruit! We zijn geen criminelen!' riep Farina die aan de tralies ging hangen. 'Dat gaan we straks onderzoeken.' Zei een politieman. Hij draaide zich om en liep weg. 'Nee, wacht!' probeerde Farina nog. Maar het was te laat. 'Leuk idee.' Mompelde Fiora uit pure frustratie. Helaas hoorde Farina het. 'Leuk idee? En hoe zit het met mevrouw 'we zijn kilometers ver van ze'?' vroeg Farina. 'Ik heb dit alles niet geplant. Het was onverantwoordelijk.' Beet Fiora van zich af. 'Ja, waarom ben je dan mee gegaan?' vroeg Farina boos. Ze had gelijk. Ze had nee moeten zeggen, maar ze deed het voor Florina. 'Sorry, het spijt me. Ik had nee moeten zeggen. Je hebt gelijk.' Gaf Fiora toe. Ze had het koud en ze wou naar huis. 'Ach, begin nu niet weer! Ik heb ons hier toch in gebracht met mijn idee?' zei Farina. Dit kwam Fiora akelig bekent voor. Dus ze ging er maar niet op in. Dit zou een lange nacht worden.

'Kan je niet slapen?' vroeg Farina zacht. Het was donker en de temperatuur was niet omhoog gegaan. Daar kwam bij dat er gelal uit de cel naast hen kwam. Fiora schudde haar hoofd. 'Je moet zeker aan Kent denken.' Zei Farina op gemene toon. Ze grijnsde breed. Niemand zei dat ze geen lolletje mocht trappen in deze nacht. Fiora schoot overeind. 'Waar heb je het over?' vroeg ze. 'Nou over de man die gevoelens bij je oproept die je nog nooit eerder gevoelt had.' Ging Farina rustig verder. Die gênante woorden herinnerde ze zich maar al te best. 'Heb je mijn dagboek gelezen?' Ze kon haar oren niet geloven. 'Ach, kom op. Ik verveelde me. En omdat ik je meestal verkeerd begrijp wou ik weten wat je bezig hield. Goede zusters hebben geen geheimen voor elkaar.' Legde Farina uit. 'Ik schrijf daar alleen dingen in die ik tien keer overdrijf. Het lucht op en het is volslagen onzin.' Probeerde Fiora zich te redden. 'Natuurlijk, maar voor het geval dat het waar is. Je weet toch wel dat mannen nutteloos zijn? Behalve mannen met geld?' vroeg Farina. Fiora ging weer zuchtend liggen. Kon ze dan alleen aan geld denken? Kent had zoveel meer dat geld niet meer belangrijk was. 'Ik heb nu al twee jaar met Kent gewerkt. Goed iets minder, maar ik heb geleerd dat hij zich slecht laat betalen. En trouwens hij ziet je niet staan.' Zei Farina. 'Waarom niet? We hebben anders hele goede gesprekken.' Verdedigde Fiora zich. 'Misschien zou lang groen haar helpen.' Zei Farina die Fiora compleet negeerde. 'Zoals Lyn bedoel je?' Fiora's ogen werden groot. Ze waren wel vaak samen. 'Wat zie je er opeens verdrietig uit?' merkte Farina op. 'Niks, ik hou niet van Kent. Het was maar een lolletje.' Mompelde Fiora. Ze wou het er niet meer over hebben.

De regen tikte tegen het raam. Het was bijna ochtend. 'Straks kom je te laat voor je goed betaalde baan.' Zei Fiora zacht. 'Nee, dat zal niet gebeuren.' Antwoordde Farina duf. Ze hadden allebei de hele nacht niet geslapen en veel ruzie gemaakt. 'Ik denk toch echt van wel.' Ging Fiora op levenloze toon verder. 'Nee, ik ben ontslagen.'  
'Oh, waarom? Je was toch zo goed?'  
'Er was een nieuw bedrijf. Erge sterke concurrentie. Marcus moest het bedrijf verkleinen. En ik was erg duur.' Legde Farina mompelend uit. 'Het spijt me.' Zei Fiora die medelijden kreeg. 'Het spijt je helemaal niet.'  
'Jawel.'  
'Niet.'  
'Wel'  
'Niet!'  
'WEL!'  
'Ach, ga toch over Kent dromen.' Dat was een zeer pijnlijke en verkeerde opmerking. Woest stond Fiora op. 'Ik wil nu deze cel uit! Ik kan er niet meer tegen!' riep ze. 'Zo mag ik het horen!' klonk een stem aan de andere kant van de muur. 'Juist ja.' Zei Fiora. Op dat moment kwam er een politieman. 'Jullie hebben nu wel lang genoeg gezeten. Ga maar. Maar doe dat nooit meer.' Zei de politieman streng. Hij deed de cel open. Fiora liep vlug de cel uit. Snel naar huis!

Florina was in paniek. Waar waren ze? Ze was wakker geworden en naar beneden gelopen. Meestal was zij de eerste, maar dit keer kwamen ze echt niet naar beneden. Ze was gaan kijken en raad eens? Hun bedden waren leeg! Het had gesneeuwd en er waren ook geen sporen in de sneeuw. Hun jassen waren wel weg, net als hun schoenen. Misschien waren ze vertrokken. Nee, ze zouden haar nooit alleen laten. Maar na mate het steeds later werd begon Florina daaraan te twijfelen. Ze kroop ineen op de bank. 'Waren mam en pap hier nog maar.' Mompelde ze. In de verte hoorde ze de voordeur open gaan. 'Mam? Pap?' vroeg Florina met grote ogen. 'Wees blij dat we onderdak hadden. Het kon allemaal veel erger.' Weerklonk de stem van Farina door het huis. 'Erger? Ik hoop dat ik nu geen strafblad heb. Of dat jij er ééntje hebt.' Zei Fiora daar achterna. Florina rende naar de hal. 'Jullie zijn terug!' riep ze vrolijk. 'Ja, natuurlijk zijn we terug. Het was niet de bedoeling geweest om voor altijd te verdwijnen. Al heb ik daar nu wel behoefte aan.' Zei Farina die de trap op liep. 'Laat maar. Ze heeft niet zo lekker geslapen.' Legde Fiora uit die er zelf als een zombie uitzag. 'Waar waren jullie?' was het enige wat Florina wou weten. 'Dat is een lang verhaal….'

Florina had met grote ogen naar het hele verhaal geluisterd. Ze waren voor haar een kerstboom gaan halen! 'En nu?' vroeg Florina. 'Nu niks. We mochten gaan. Er is tenslotte nog niks gebeurt.' Vertelde Fiora opgelucht. Farina kwam weer naar beneden sloffen. 'Lekker geslapen?' vroeg Fiora. Ze waren de ruzies van gister avond nog niet vergeten. 'Heerlijk.' Mompelde Farina. 'Ach, een uurtje is niet lang. Misschien moet je straks weer gaan slapen. Je hebt nu zeeën aan tijd.' Zei Fiora die opstond. 'Ik werk tenminste niet onderbetaald bij een bloemist.'  
'Het is tijdelijk en veel beter dan GEEN baan.' Zei Fiora. Farina ging met een chagrijnig gezicht aan tafel zitten. Eigenlijk had Fiora medelijden met haar. Haar werk was zo belangrijk voor haar geweest. Maar ze kon nu even niet anders. Ze was moe, ze moest gaan werken en dat Farina haar dagboek gelezen had vond ze onacceptabel! 'Ik zie jullie later wel. Moet nu naar mijn WERK!' zei ze en Fiora ging de deur uit. 'Ik heb zeker een hoop gemist?' vroeg Florina. 'Niet echt veel. Je mist een deel uit het liefdesleven van Fiora en mijn carrière.' Was het enige wat Farina zei. Florina had zo het idee dat ze niet eens wou weten wat ze precies miste.

'Hallo!' groette Serra. Oja, dat was ze vergeten. Vandaag werkte ze met Serra. En die had meestal wel wat te vertellen. 'Goede dag.' Mompelde Fiora. 'Wat zie jij er bleek uit! Je staat er niet zo mooi bij als de Kent rozen.' Zei Serra vrolijk. Fiora schudde vurig haar hoofd. 'De wie rozen?' vroeg ze of ze het goed gehoord had. 'De rode rozen. Hoezo vraag je dat?'  
'Nee, ik verstond wat anders. Maar ik ben ook erg moe.' Zuchtte Fiora. 'Hoe komt dat zo? Je weet toch dat ik naast een mooie bloemist ook een geweldige zuster in het ziekenhuis ben?' vroeg Serra voor de zekerheid. Fiora knikte zwakjes haar hoofd. 'Dat weet ik. Maar het is niks ergs. Heb gewoon niet lekker geslapen. En het is nog zo vroeg.' Legde Fiora uit. '8 uur? Dat is niet vroeg. Maar als je zo moe bent kan je beter achterin werken en alle bloemen mooi neerzetten. Dan doe ik de klanten wel.' Zei Serra vrolijk. Pfff, achterin werken koste juist de meeste moeite. Het was nooit druk op maandag ochtend! Maar ja, Serra wou altijd de klanten helpen. Dus Fiora gaf zich maar over een sleepte zichzelf naar achter.

Florina was te laat! De school was al begonnen toen zij kwam aanrijden. Ze was dit jaar nooit te laat gekomen. Maar nu dus wel. Snel rende ze naar de ingang. Op dat moment gleed ze uit en lag lang uit in de koude sneeuw. 'Auww…' kreunde ze. 'Hahaha!' barste iemand in lachen uit. Florina onderdrukte de tranen. Ze had pijn en ze schaamde zich. 'Sorry, maakt niet uit dat je uitgleed.' Klonk een vrolijk stem boven haar. Ze deed haar ogen open. Boven haar zag ze Will hangen. Ze kende hem niet echt goed. Hij zat in het zelfde jaar als zij maar niet in de zelfde klas. Will stak zijn hand uit. 'Hier, en niet weer vallen. Het is erg glad, maar dat had je al gemerkt. Hahahaha.' Zei hij vrolijk. Florina accepteerde zijn hand en mompelde iets wat op bedankt leek. Daarna rende ze snel naar binnen.

Toen Florina eindelijk de klas binnen kwam zat iedereen al. 'Te laat!' riepen ze in koor. Florina werd rood. 'Ga snel zitten.' Zei de leraar. En dat deed Florina dan ook. Ze zag achter in dat Nino heftig met haar armen zwaaide. Snel ging Florina naast haar zitten. 'Waarom zo laat?' vroeg Nino op fluister toon. 'Mijn zussen waren verdwenen.' Fluisterde Florina terug. 'Florina! Dat je één keertje te laat bent vind ik niet erg. Maar ga dan niet zitten praten. Dit is belangrijk voor je examen.' Zei de leraar boos. 'Ja, meneer. Sorry, meneer.' Zei Florina haastig en hij ging verder met zijn les. 'Hoezo dan? Waar waren ze heen?' vroeg Nino zachtjes verder. 'Een kerstboom uit een bos halen. Ze waren gepakt en moesten een nachtje in een cel blijven slapen.' Zei Florina nog zachter. 'WAT? Dat had ik nooit van ze verwacht!' riep Nino opeens. 'Nino! Is er iets wat je wilt delen met de klas?' vroeg de leraar boos. 'Ja, de zussen van Florina probeerde een kerstboom te jatten en werden gepakt.' Zei ze droog. Iedereen keek de kant van Florina op. Florina verborg haar hoofd achter haar boek. 'Nino, wees stil en ga werken!' riep de leraar nu boos. Nino zette zuchtend haar pen in haar schrift. 'Ja, meneer.' Zei ze zacht.

Fiora deed de deur open. Fijn, ze was de eerste thuis. Uitgeput ging ze op de bank liggen. Opeens kwam er iets bij haar op. Farina had geen werk. Dus waar was ze heen? Ze verzamelde al haar energie om op te staan. Langzaam schuifelde ze naar de keuken. Daar lag een briefje.

Beste Fiora en Florina,

Ik verveelde me. Dus ik wou wat gaan doen. Ik denK EN Tegelijk gaat de telefoon. Ik nam op. En wie KENT hem niet. Het was KENT! KENT belde me dus. Je weet wel KENT. Rood haar. Sterk gebouwd. Vriend die Sain heet, We KENT KENT niet. Dus wat ik wou vertellen is. Ik ben bij KENT.

Groetjes,

Farina die naar KENT is.

Fiora pakte het briefje en verkreukelde het. Ze mikte het propje met een worp in de prullenbak. Hier had ze de energie niet voor. Ze liep terug naar de bank en liet zich daarop vallen. Trouwens Farina was heel veel belangrijke beschrijvingspunten van Kent vergeten. Zoals zijn aardige gedrag en zijn lieve lach. Hij kon goed luisteren. Fiora schudde haar hoofd. Kent betekende op dit moment alleen problemen.

Farina was helemaal niet naar Kent gegaan. Nou ze was wel naar Kent gegaan, maar hij was niet thuis. En Kent had gebeld, maar alleen om te zeggen dat hij ook ontslagen was. En ze had zich verveeld. Dus ze had niets gelogen. Nu was ze in de stad kerstcadeautjes aan het kopen. Voor Florina ging het best wel snel en er waren veel leuke dingen. Maar voor Fiora kon ze niks vinden. Farina dacht terug naar haar dagboek, maar daar uit bleek dat het enige wat ze voor kerstmis wou Kent was. En daar begon Farina niet aan. Ze had opeens zin om een Ken te kopen en dan zijn haar rood te verven. Zou dat al te gemeen zijn? Maar een Ken pop was nu erg duur. En echt goed in haar verven was ze niet. Farina plofte maar neer op een bankje. Ze wist het gewoon niet! En nu kwam er ook niks zinnigs uit. 'Farina! Ik hoorde dat je ontslagen was!' riep Hector in de verte. Farina deed net of ze het niet gehoord had. 'Hé, je hebt me wel gehoord! Negeer met niet zo!' riep Hector die naast haar kwam zitten. 'Ja, natuurlijk hoor ik je als je in mijn oor schreeuwt.' Zei Farina. 'Sorry, dat was niet erg netjes. Maar ik heb een baan voor je.' Zei hij trots. Farina keek op. Kijk, nu begon het gesprek belangrijk te worden. 'Ik ben net een bedrijfje gestart. En ik kan wel wat hulp gebruiken. Eliwood had er geen zin in. Hij houdt niet zo van bedrijfjes. Maar jij wel! En Kent kan ook vast voor mij werken.' Dat is waar ook! Hector zou een bedrijf starten. Ze wist alleen niet wat het bedrijf zou doen. 'En is het goed betaald?' vroeg Farina voor ze zekerheid. 'Over je loon valt te praten. Ik ben wel net begonnen. Dus verwacht niet gelijk duizenden euro's. Maar ik beloof je! Als ik later groots wordt, wat ik wordt. Gaat je loon omhoog.' Beloofde Hector plechtig. 'Hmm, wat doet jou bedrijfje eigenlijk?' Farina had eigenlijk helemaal geen zin om haar eerste weken onderbetaald te zijn. 'We maken actie poppen. Doet het nu erg goed in de markt.' Zei Hector vrolijk. Opeens kreeg Farina een idee. Dit was zo slecht nog niet. En ze kon gelijk een actie pop met rood haar regelen tegen een klein prijsje. Of zelfs gratis. En Hector had gelijk. Actie poppen deden het goed tegenwoordig. 'Ik ben je vrouw! Ik bedoel dat op een zakelijke manier. Net zoals mannen zeggen. Ik ben je man. Maar dat klinkt zo raar.' Zei Farina op hoog tempo. 'Ja, ja. Het zal wel. Dus je doet het?' vroeg Hector blij. Hij had gehoord dat Farina erg goed was. 'Ja, maar dan wil ik wel eerst een….'

Florina zette haar fiets voor het huis en deed hem op slot. Ze liep naar de voordeur. De deur ging soepel open en ze stapte snel naar binnen. Wat was het koud buiten. Haar rugzak stond bol. Want ze had cadeautjes gekocht voor kerstmis. Jammer dat ze geen kerstboom hadden om ze onder te leggen. Ze sloop verder naar binnen. Hopelijk was er niemand. Ze kwam in de zitkamer. Shit! Daar lag Fiora, maar toen ze beter keek zag ze dat ze sliep. Een glimlach speelde om de lippen van Florina. Ze legde de cadeautjes neer waar een kerstboom zou moeten staan. Daarna pakte ze een dekentje en legde die over Fiora heen. 'Slaap lekker.' Fluisterde ze. Daarna sloop ze naar boven. Zelfs rond kerst hadden ze huiswerk!

Farina zette haar fiets voor het huis en deed hem op slot. Ze liep naar de voordeur. De deur ging soepel open en ze stapte naar binnen. Wat was het koud buiten. Haar rugzak stond bol. Want ze had cadeautjes gekocht voor kerstmis. Jammer dat ze geen kerstboom hadden om ze onder te leggen. Ze sloop naar binnen. Hopelijk was er niemand. Ze kwam in de zitkamer. Shit! Daar lag Fiora., maar toen ze beter keek zag ze dat ze sliep. Een glimlach speelde om de lippen van Farina. Tot haar verbazing lagen er al wat cadeautjes op de plaats waar de kerstboom zou moeten staan. Ze legde de cadeautjes bij de andere cadeautjes. Daarna pakte ze het dekentje dat naast de bank was gevallen en legde die over Fiora heen. 'Jij hebt ook wel verdient om wat bij te slapen.' Fluisterde ze. Daarna sloop ze naar boven. Zelfs voor kerstmis had ze het druk!

Het was stil bij het avondeten. Alleen het bestek was te horen. Fiora en Farina hadden weer eens ruzie gehad om iets vaags. 'Ik ga straks naar Lyn. We gaan een kerstfeestje organiseren.' Zei Florina voorzichtig. 'Oké, leuk. Doe Kent de groeten.' Zei Fiora totaal uit haar humeur. 'Kent? Ik ga naar Lyn.' Zei Florina die het niet begreep. 'Ja, meestal is Kent bij Lyn.' Legde Farina uit. Florina liet het maar. Het had toch geen zin om nu in discussie te gaan. 'Wanneer moet ik weer thuis zijn?'vroeg Florina. 'Vraag dat maar aan de serieuze en verantwoordelijke. Ik blijk alleen goed te zijn voor het geld.' Zei Farina die ook uit haar humeur was. 'Waar haal je dat nou weer vandaan?' vroeg Fiora. Florina zag de bui al hangen. Weer een ruzie. Ze pakte haar bord en zette die veilig op het aanrecht. 'Nou dan ga ik. Doen jullie even de afwas alsjeblieft? Ja? Oké, ik ben op tijd thuis. Laten we zeggen om half negen. Doei!' groette Florina en ze was al weer weg. Fiora en Farina bleven verbijsterd achter. 'Dat ging snel.' Zei Farina.

Ja, twee koppen koffie haken er wel in. Farina stond zowat te springen door het huis. Terwijl Fiora een film probeerde te volgen. 'Hector zal het vast goed doen op de markt. Hij is een goede zakenman. Als het aanslaat wordt hij rijk. En ik dan ook. Zie je het al voor je. Ik rijk? Natuurlijk zie je dat voor je. Ik ben gemaakt om rijk te worden. Ben ook erg goed in zaken. Maar dat wist je al. Ik ben zo enthousiast over mijn nieuwe werk. Valt dat op? Ja, hé? Wel een beetje hé?'  
'FARINA! Ik weet dat je er zin in hebt! En dat je rijk gaat worden! En ja, het valt op dat je er zin in hebt! Laat me nu alsjeblieft film kijken!' riep Fiora die een stress aanval kreeg. Het bleef een tijdje stil. 'Sorry, ik wou je niet jaloers maken.' Zei Farina tenslotte. 'Ik ben niet jaloers.'  
'Jawel. Je hoeft je er niet voor te schamen. Je hebt alle redenen om jaloers op me te zijn.'  
'Ik ben niet jaloers!'  
'Ik bedoel ik heb hier nu weer een goed betaalde baan.'  
'Ik…..ben…..niet….jaloers!'  
'En ik werk met Kent en zie hem nu bijna elke dag weer.'  
'IK BEN NIET JALOERS!' riep Fiora. Het bleef weer stil. 'Ik wist niet dat je boos werd.'  
'Ik ben niet boos.'  
'Van jaloers wordt je meestal boos.'  
'Ik ben niet boos!'  
'En je hebt alle redenen om jaloers en boos op me te zijn.'  
'Ik….ben….niet…boos.'  
'Ik heb de baan.'  
'Ik…ben…niet…boos!'  
'En ik werk met de Kent.'  
'JA EN NU BEN IK BOOS! HOU ALSJEBLIEFT OP!' riep Fiora met een rood aangelopen hoofd. 'Dat hoef je dan niet zo te laten blijken…'  
'Jawel! Goed, ik ben jaloers op je mooie baan. Goed, ik ben jaloers dat je jaren met Kent werkt. Goed, ik ben boos op je omdat jaloezie vaak in haat overgaat. Kan ik nu eindelijk de film volgen?' vroeg Fiora. Ze zag er een beetje eng uit. En het was niet echt een Fiora-achtige reactie. Misschien kon ze beter boven hyper actief zijn. 'Ik ga al. Ik ga al.' Zei Farina en ze zoefde naar boven. Fiora hijgde uit. Toen besefte ze pas wat ze gedaan had. Waarom moest het altijd zo gaan?

Fiora stond voor de slaapkamer deur van Farina. Ze wou aankloppen. Uit de stereo van Farina klonk het liedje 'Rich Girl' van Gwen Stefani. Fiora klopte aan. Geen antwoord. Nog een keertje. Weer geen antwoord. Nu harder. 'Ja, ja! Kom binnen. Ik had je de eerste keer al gehoord.' Zei Farina. Fiora negeerde dat maar even en stapte naar binnen. 'Ik weet dat je mijn excuses nooit aanvaard. Maar dit keer was ik echt fout. Ik had niet tegen je moeten schreeuwen. Ik bedoel het niet zo. Ik ben erg moe en…'  
'Stop maar. Je hebt gelijk. Ik aanvaard het nooit. Jou excuses zijn niks meer waard.' Onderbrak Farina haar. 'Hoezo niks meer waard?' vroeg Fiora verbaasd. 'Je maakt overal en altijd je excuses. Om niks. Dus is het niks meer waard.' Legde Farina uit. 'Goed, ik wil niet weer ruzie maken. Het gaat ten kosten van onze familie.' Zei Fiora. 'Maak je geen zorgen. We kunnen straks niet meer elke dag ruzie maken.' Zei Farina trots. 'Hoezo?'  
'Ik ga op mezelf wonen. Ik bedoel. Ik zit straks financieel helemaal goed. En ik ben oud genoeg. Het werd tijd. Deze ruzies waren een teken.' Zei Farina doodleuk. 'Wat? Heb je dat zomaar even verzonnen? Hoe kan je dat doen?' vroeg Fiora. Ze geloofde haar oren niet. 'Kom op! Uit deze ruzies blijkt dat we elkaar niet meer nodig hebben.'  
'Maar Florina dan? Die heeft je wel nog nodig!'  
'Die kan langs komen wanneer ze wil.'  
'Dit kan je niet zomaar doen!'  
'Oja? Moet jij eens opletten!'  
'Je kan niet weg! Ik verdien niet genoeg geld om dit huis te behouden!'  
'Dus ik ben wel alleen goed voor het geld!'  
'Zo bedoel ik het niet!'  
'Fiora. Dit is mijn keuze. Ik laat jullie heus niet in de kou staan. En nu mijn kamer uit! Ik moet een huis gaan zoeken.' Zei Farina. Fiora wou haar mond open doen om nog wat te zeggen. Maar ze slikte de woorden weer in en liep met gebogen hoofd de kamer uit. Dit was het dan.

'Hier is het dan. Wil je nog wat komen drinken?' vroeg Florina die nu voor haar huis stond. 'Nee, ik ga snel naar huis. Maar bedankt.' Zei Lyn vriendelijk. 'Oké, bedankt voor het brengen! Doei!' zei Florina terwijl ze naar binnen stapte. Ze hoorde de t.v. in de zitkamer. Ze hing haar jas op en liep naar de zitkamer. Fiora zat in trance voor de t.v. geplakt. Ze keek naar een film. Florina ging bij haar zitten. 'Hallo.' Zei ze, maar ze kreeg geen reactie. 'Fiora. Fiora, waar gaat deze film over?' vroeg ze. 'Huh? Deze film. Nou er is een man en die man… Ja, die heeft wel wat te doen. En ga zo maar door.' Zei Fiora vaag. 'Je zit niet te kijken hè? Wat is er?' Florina begon zich nu een beetje zorgen te maken. Fiora zag er ook een beetje gestresst uit. 'Wist je dat als je wortels uitperst dat je niet gelijk wortelsap krijgt?' Zei Fiora die blijkbaar de vraag niet wou beantwoorden. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Florina weer. 'Wist je dat je niet natuurlijk bruin wordt onder een zonnebank?'  
'Fiora, wat is er nou met je?'  
'Wist je dat ik meer winter ben dan herfst?' ging Fiora door. 'Alsjeblieft, zeg wat er aan de hand is?' vroeg Florina met betraande oogjes. 'Oké, oké. Het zit zo….'

Farina lag op haar bed de krant te lezen. Daar was ze nog niet aan toe gekomen op deze dag. Eigenlijk had ze de tijd van de wereld gehad, maar ze was het gewoon vergeten. Opeens zwaaide de deur open. Florina stond in de deuropening. Tranen rolde over haar wangen. 'Ga je weg?' vroeg ze half huilend. Ah, zo herkende Farina haar kleine zusje weer. 'Ja, ik ga op mezelf wonen.' Gaf Farina trots toe. 'Maar ik wil niet dat je weg gaat.' Zei Florina met gebogen hoofd. 'Aww, kom kom niet huilen.' Zei Farina moederlijk. 'Ik wil niet dat je weg gaat! Je gaat toch niet ver weg wonen?' vroeg Florina wanhopig. 'Nou, ligt eraan waar de mooie huizen staan.' Zei Farina. 'Maar straks zie ik je maar heel weinig. Ik wil je nog niet uit mijn leven. En mam en pap zijn ook al weg.'  
'Ja, maar die zijn dood.' Zei Farina of het niets was. Nu begon Florina heel hard te huilen. 'Niet huilen nu. Je mag elke dag komen. Zelfs als ik in Australië ga wonen.' Probeerde Farina haar gerust te stellen. 'Blijf nou alsjeblieft! Je bent me zus! Ik hou van je!' huilde Florina. Farina stond op en omhelsde haar. 'Dat is lief van je. Maar iedereen moet zijn vleugels eens uitslaan.' Legde Farina uit.

Het was erg vroeg in de ochtend. Iedereen moest werken vandaag. Florina liep naar beneden. Haar zussen zaten aan de ontbijttafel. Fiora dronk een grote kop koffie en Farina las een blaadje waar allemaal huizen in stonden. Daar wou Florina niet aan herinnerd worden. Ze had gister zo hard gehuild. Ze stelde zich aan. Farina had gelijk. Ze ging niet dood! Rustig nam Florina plaats aan de tafel. 'Ik had heel raar gedroomd.' Begon Florina een gesprek. 'Oh, wat dan?' vroeg Fiora geïnteresseerd. 'Ik droomde dat we ergens in de middeleeuwen of zo leefde. We reden op pegasi. En leefde in een land met erg veel sneeuw. En Elliwood, Lyn en Hector waren van adel. En Kent en Sain waren ridders. En wij zaten in het leger met onze pegasi. En we vochten en…'  
'Hahahaha! Waar haal je die onzin vandaan.' Lachte Farina. 'Ja, je hebt gelijk. Het is onzin, maar het leek zo echt!' hield Florina vol. Fiora zette haar kop neer. 'Ja, we dromen allemaal wel eens over avonturen. En dan ben ik altijd blij dat ik veilig in mijn eigen bed wakker wordt.' Zei Fiora. 'Ja, ik denk het ook.' Mompelde Florina. Farina legde het blaadje neer. 'Ik ga naar mijn eerste werk dag! Doei!' riep ze en ze stormde de keuken uit. 'Nou ik ga ook maar eens' zei Fiora. 'Ja, dank je.' Zei Florina en ze zat weer alleen aan de tafel. Toch leek de droom zo echt!

'Wat?' riep Farina. Dit was haar eerst dag! En dan gelijk dit! 'Ja. Het moet. Het promoten van het bedrijf is erg belangrijk. En Kent en jij zijn nu de enige die dat kunnen doen.' Zei Hector. 'Ik ben geen folder verspreidt dingetje! En ik wil niet met zo'n belachelijk bord rond lopen.' Protesteerde Farina. Hector zuchtte. 'En als ik je nou opslag geef?' vroeg hij. Dat waren de magische woorden die ze wou horen. 'Moet ik ook nog een superhelden pak aan?' vroeg Farina opeens met een grote grijns op haar gezicht.

Fiora hoefde eigenlijk helemaal niet zo vroeg te werken. Ze ging naar de stad om kerstcadeautjes te kopen. Voor kerst! Ze had eerst nog ergens koffie gedronken. Dus het was nu al wat later. Anders waren er nog veel winkels dicht. 'Het speelgoed wat iedereen wilt! De Hector actie pop!' riep een stem door de stad die Fiora herkende. Een eindje verder op stonden Farina en Kent. Ze maakte reclame voor een nieuwe actie pop! Fiora probeerde onopgemerkt langs ze te glippen. 'Hallo Fiora. Wil je ook een folder?' vroeg Kent. Shit, gesnapt! 'Ja, natuurlijk. Leuk.' Zei Fiora zo zacht mogelijk. Als Farina erachter kwam dat ze nu hier was zal ze zeker weer flauwe Kent grapjes maken. 'Hoe gaat het met je? Je ziet er een beetje bleekjes uit.' Stelde Kent vast. Ze kreeg een warm gevoel van binnen. Zelfs nu het zo koud buiten was. Hij maakt zich zorgen om haar! Wacht, dat doet hij bijna bij iedereen. 'Oh, dat ben ik altijd in de ochtend.'  
'Fiora?' zei Farina. 'Onee…' zei Fiora zacht. 'Farina! Ik zie dat je hard aan het werk bent! Goed zo, ik ben zo blij voor je dat je weer werk gevonden hebt! Ik moet nu gaan. Ben al een beetje laat voor mijn werk doei!' zei Fiora gestresst. Ze liep weg voordat Farina ook nog maar één woord kon zeggen. Of één flauwe opmerking kon maken. Eigenlijk zal Fiora dat wel missen als Farina op zichzelf ging wonen, maar daar was helaas niks aan te doen. Farina's besluit stond vast.

'Fiora leek een beetje gestresst. Gaat alles wel goed met haar?' vroeg Kent oprecht bezorgd. 'Ja, ze ziet wel een beetje bleekjes. Ik zei nog tegen haar dat ze die lange film niet moest afkijken. Of droomde ik dat?' zei Farina. Kent schudde zijn hoofd. Ergens kon hij het wel begrijpen. 'Trouwens, ik ga op mezelf wonen. Het kwam hard aan bij Florina en Fiora werd boos op me. Ik weet niet of dat er iets mee te maken heeft. We hebben de laatste tijd nogal veel ruzie.' Zei Farina. Ze leek nu eindelijk serieus. 'Ah, oké.' Zei Kent. Blijkbaar wou Farina hier niet meer overpraten. 'Kom op! Die folders delen zichzelf niet uit!'zei Farina weer vrolijk en ze ging verder. Hoeveel zal Hector haar betaald hebben? Vast meer dan hem.

'Auw!' riep Fiora weer. Ze had zich weer aan een rozendoorn opengehaald. Ze stak de vinger in haar mond. 'Gaat alles wel goed?' vroeg Serra. Vandaag was ze ook weer komen werken. Ze had vrij van haar echte werk en ze vond dit zo leuk. Fiora haalde de vinger weer uit haar mond. 'Ja, ja. Het is maar een sneetje.' Zei Fiora. 'Maar dat is nu al de vierde! Kijk uit straks moet je aan het infuus.' Zei Serra opgewekt. Eigenlijk was ze altijd opgewekt. 'Ik heb mijn hoofd er gewoon even niet bij.' Legde Fiora uit. 'Waar denk je dan aan?' vroeg Serra. Ze dacht aan Farina en Kent. Maar dat ging Serra niks aan. Dan wist zo meteen de hele stad het! 'Niks belangrijks. Ga maar verder met de klanten.' Zei Fiora vlug. 'Oké, maar als je iets wil delen. Ik ben er voor je!' zei Serra die weer naar voren liep. Gelukkig. Fiora wou niks delen. Dit waren haar eigen problemen. En dat Farina weg ging was haar eigen schuld. Ze had niet zoveel ruzie moeten maken.

Het was warm in het kantoor van Hector. Farina's vinger waren er zowat afgevroren en ze had het heel erg koud! 'Ik stuur je loon op en hier is je Ken met rood haar. Waarom wou je dat in godsnaam in plaats van een gewoon kerstpakket?' vroeg Hector. 'Daar zit toch veel meer in?'  
'Ach, d.d.dat zijn d.d.de kerst gedachte.' Zei Farina bibberend. 'Ja, wat jij wilt. Goed fijne kerst en bedankt!' zei Hector. 'G.g.graag gedaan.' Zei Farina en tevreden met de Ken onder haar arm liep ze het kantoor uit. Thuis lekker een warm bakje koffie drinken.

Morgen was het al kerst. Maar Florina had helemaal niet het gevoel dat het dan al kerst was. Ze zat alleen naar de t.v. te kijken. Soms stopte ze een snoepje in haar mond en nam ze een slokje appelsap. Straks woonde ze hier alleen nog maar met Fiora. Ze hield van Fiora dus daar lag het niet aan dat ze zich rot voelde. Maar ze zal Farina zo erg missen. En dan zal het ook stiller in het huis zijn. Op zulke momenten miste ze haar ouders. Die zouden wat tegen de ruzies gedaan hebben. Maar ze waren om gekomen in een auto ongeluk. Florina had zich nachten in slaap gehuild. Farina deed net of ze er overheen was. Maar zij had het er ook heel moeilijk mee. En Fiora vond dat het allemaal haar schuld was en begon gelijk het hele huishouden alleen te doen om het goed te maken. Dat waren rare tijden. Maar toen hebben ze geleerd dat ze elkaar nodig hadden. En nu ging Farina gewoon weg! Zelfs als Farina bijna niet meer thuis was, was het altijd fijn te weten dat ze wel elke keer terug kwam. Florina zapte verder. Ze dacht weer eens veel te veel na.

Farina stapte de warmte van haar huis binnen. 'Hallo Florina!' groette ze haar beetje treurige zusje. Ze legde een cadeautje bij de andere cadeautjes. Ze keek naar het kleine bergje. Het zag er een beetje triest uit. 'Echt jammer dat we gaan kerstboom hebben.' Zei Farina bedachtzaam. Florina knikte zwakjes. 'Aha! Ik heb een geweldig idee!' riep Farina opeens. Florina schrok zo erg van de plotselinge uitbarsting dat ze van de bank viel. 'Auw…wat dan?' vroeg ze ongemakkelijk. Farina liep vrolijk uit de zitkamer. Het duurde niet lang of ze kwam terug met een kamerplant. Die zette ze temidden van alle cadeautjes. Daarna liep ze weer weg naar de keuken. Ze kwam terug met aluminium folie. Het bovenste blaadje van de kamerplant pakte ze helemaal in. 'Nu hebben we een kerstplant.' Zei Farina trots op haar creatie. Florina keek verbaasd naar het kerstplant ding. 'D.d.dat houdt ze sfeer er wel in.' Stotterde ze. 'Ja, het is maar goed dat ik hier nog even woon. Want dat zal straks niet meer het geval zijn!' riep Farina vrolijk. Daarna verdween ze weer uit de kamer. 'Want dan ga je het huis uit.' Piepte Florina zachtjes en zielig. 'JUIST JA!' riep Farina nog. Daarna hoorde Florina dat Farina naar boven liep. Ze veegde een eenzame traan uit haar ooghoek. 'Komt wel goed. Komt wel goed.' Mompelde ze voor zichzelf.

Toen het eindelijk weer rustig was na de creatieve uitbarsting van Farina kwam Fiora binnen. Florina zelf zat nog steeds achter de t.v. Fiora groette haar beetje treurige zusje niet, zoals gewoonlijk. Ze liep gewoon binnen met een bleek gezicht. Zei niks tegen Florina. Legde wat cadeautjes onder de kerstplant en plofte op de bank. 'Hallo.' Nam Florina de eerste stap naar contact. Florina merkte op dat om elke vinger van Fiora een pleister zat verwikkeld. 'Hoe is dat gekomen?' vroeg Florina nieuwsgierig toen ze geen groet terug kreeg. 'Rozen zijn gevaarlijke dingen. Ik ben kapot. Letterlijk en figuurlijk.' Zei Fiora uitgeput. 'Wat is dat trouwens voor een ding?' vroeg Fiora die naar de kerstplant wees. 'Dat is een kerstplant in plaats van een kerstboom. Die heeft Farina neer gezet.' Zei Florina glimlachend. Ze vond het eigenlijk wel origineel en grappig. 'Is dat mijn tropische vetplant?' vroeg Fiora die nu de mooie blaadjes van haar plant herkende. 'Hmmm…geen idee. Farina heeft de plant gepakt.' Zei Florina. Ze slikte. Fiora had ooit een tropische vetplant van moeder gehad. Nu ze waren overleden zorgde Fiora er erg goed voor. Hij was dan ook erg kostbaar. Florina was bang dat Fiora van haar stokje ging. Ze werd bleker dan toen ze binnen was gekomen. Eigenlijk was ze zo bleek dat het leek dat ze bleekmiddel had in genomen. 'Dit is niet te geloven. Kan er vandaag dan helemaal niks goed gaan?' vroeg Fiora op een erge enge gestresste manier. Daarna stampte ze boos naar boven. 'Vorlijk kerstfeest.' Mompelde Florina zachtjes.

De deur werd zowat in getrapt. Farina schoot in haar bed overeind. 'FARINA! MOET JE NU EENS GOED HO……ren….' Riep Fiora boos. 'Wat doe je in bed?' vroeg ze nu bezorgd. 'Ik heb het erg koud en ik voelde me opeens niet meer zo lekker.' Legde Farina uit. Haar neus was rood en er hing een druppel aan. 'Ojee! Je bent toch niet ziek?' vroeg Fiora. 'Nee, nee. Doe niet zo mal. Gewoon een verkoudheid te pakken. Heb iets te lang buiten gestaan.' Zei Farina op een slome manier. 'Je bent ziek dus. De rest van de dag blijf je maar in bed! Straks ben je morgen ziek en dan is het kerst. Ik ga straks wel naar de supermarkt. Wil je wat hebben?' vroeg Fiora nu aardig en moederlijk. 'Nee, ik redt me wel. Maar wat moest ik horen?' vroeg Farina. Oja, de tropische vetplant! 'Nou, ik heb liever niet dat je mijn tropische vetplant als kerstversiering gebruikt.' Zei Fiora nu op een rustige manier. 'Oké, volgende jaar koop ik wel een kerstboom. Onee, dan woon ik op mezelf. Nou, omdat ik zo aardig ben koop ik voor jullie alsnog een kerstboom.' Zei Farina die weer ging liggen. 'Nee, dat doe ik wel. Rust nu uit ik kom straks weer terug.' Zei Fiora die de deur zachtjes dicht deed. Ach, Farina was de slechtste nog niet. Ze bedoelde het goed.

De rest van de avond liep zoals normaal. Florina hield zich stil achter de t.v. en ging op tijd naar bed. En Fiora en Farina hadden ruzie over het feit dat Farina niet in bed was gebleven. Om twee uur 's nachts was het eindelijk stil en het werd dan ook snel weer ochtend. Vandaag was het kerst! Florina was erg vroeg opgestaan om het kerstontbijt klaar te maken. Wat zullen haar zussen op kijken! Dan maken ze het vast weer goed. De kaarsje gingen aan, de broodjes zaten in de oven en alles zag er netjes uit. Florina had haar mooiste kleren aan getrokken. Trots keek Florina naar de ontbijttafel. Dit zullen ze echt geweldig vinden! Toen ging de telefoon. Florina nam vrolijk op. 'Hallo! Met Florina!' zei ze vrolijk in de telefoon. 'Met Lyn! Vrolijk kerstfeest!' zei Lyn even vrolijk. 'Ja, jij ook. Heb ik heb zo'n geweldig kerstontbijt gemaakt. Fiora en Farina gaan het geweldig vinden!' zei Florina opgewonden. 'Dat is leuk! Dat zal de ruzies vast wel goed maken.' Zei Lyn vrolijk. 'Ja, dat geloof ik wel.' Stemde Florina vrolijk in. 'Ik ben niet ziek! En ik blijf verdomme niet de hele kerst in mijn bed liggen!'  
'Snap je dan gewoon niet dat ik het beste met je voor heb?'  
'Oja, je wil me de hele kerst in bed houden? Ik ga vandaag huizen kijken en kerst vieren!'  
'Maar we zijn een familie! We horen samen kerst te vieren!'  
'Ik ben toch zo het huis uit!' schreeuwde Farina. Ze stampte de trap af. 'Hallo, Florina ik ga weg. Doei!' zei ze. Ze pakte een oude boterham en propte die in haar mond. Daarna volgde Fiora. 'Fijne kerst. Ik moet gaan. Ben op tijd terug. Ga even kerstkaarten rond brengen!' zei Fiora. Die pakte ook een oude boterham die ze in haar mond propte. Daarna was het stil. 'Florina? Florina? Ben je daar nog?' vroeg Lyn ongeduldig. 'Lyn, mag ik bij jou komen ontbijten?' vroeg Florina met een zielig stemmetje. 'Waarom? Je had toch zo'n mooi ontbijt gemaakt?'

Het was erg koud buiten. En Farina voelde zich nog duizelig. Ze plofte op een bankje neer. Ze was vandaag helemaal niet van plan om huizen te kijken. Maar als ze thuis bleef hield Fiora haar in bed! En daar kon ze niet tegen. Ze blies in haar handen. Ze had handschoenen aan moeten doen. Het begon langzaam te sneeuwen. Een witte kerst. Vroeger hadden ze ook ooit eens een witte kerst gehad. Toen gingen ze met ze drieën sleeën. Hun ouders hadden gezegd dat ze goed op Florina moesten passen. Ze kwamen toen wel thuis met een huilende Florina en een gebroken slee, maar ze hadden wel lol gehad. Het was een geslaagde kerst geweest. Florina. Opeens kreeg Farina een geweldig plan. 'Ik ga met Florina sleeën! Misschien maakt ze dan weer zo'n mooie salto!' riep Farina blij uit. Daarna rende ze weer terug naar huis.

Fiora liep rond in de stad. Ze had helemaal geen kaarten om rond te brengen, maar ze moest gewoon even buiten zijn. Ze had al veel te veel ruzie gemaakt met Farina. Ze wou het niet, maar elke keer ging het weer fout. Ze maakte zich alleen zorgen om Farina. Mocht dat dan niet? En ze wou niet dat ze weg ging. Dat was haar schuld geweest. Opeens voelde ze een sneeuwvlok op haar hoofd landen. Een witte kerst! Vroeger hadden ze ook een witte kerst gehad. Toen gingen ze met ze drieën een sneeuwpop maken. Hun ouders hadden gezegd dat ze goed op Florina moesten passen. Toen ze klaar waren met de sneeuwpop, waren ze Florina kwijt geraakt. Ze kwamen toen misschien wel thuis met een bevroren en huilende Florina, maar ze hadden wel lol gehad. Het was een geslaagde kerst geweest. Opeens kreeg Fiora een idee. 'Ik ga met Florina een sneeuwpop maken! Misschien kruipt ze er nu niet weer in!' zei Fiora en ze rende snel naar huis.

Fiora trof Farina aan in de hal. Ze deed net haar jas uit. 'Moet jij geen huizen kijken?' vroeg Fiora verbaasd. 'Nee, ik ga met Florina sleeën. En wat deed jij buiten?' vroeg Farina op haar beurt. 'Niks, maar ik ga nu met Florina een sneeuwpop maken.' Zei Fiora. 'Dat kan dan niet want Florina en ik gaan eerst sleeën.' Zei Farina eigenwijs. Ze stapte naar binnen. Fiora liep achter haar aan en botste tegen haar op. 'Auw, kan je niet door lopen?' vroeg Fiora die over haar neus wreef. 'Wow! Wat een kerstontbijt!' zei Farina verast. Fiora kwam achter Farina vandaan en zag de mooie gedekte tafel. 'Zo, Florina heeft er werk van gemaakt en wij…' zei Fiora schuldig. 'Zijn gewoon weg gelopen.' Maakte Farina haar zin af. 'Waar is ze eigenlijk?' vroeg Fiora. Farina liep naar de tafel. 'Kijk! Een briefje.' En Farina hield haar vondst omhoog. Daarna las ze het voor.

Hallo,

Ik ben bij Lyn aan het ontbijten. Vrolijk kerstfeest.

Florina

Fiora slikte. Ze hadden haar helemaal alleen gelaten. Farina draaide zich om en liep naar boven. 'Het spijt me Florina.' Zei Fiora beschamend.

Florina kwam weer thuis. Ze was de hele ochtend en middag bij Lyn geweest. Het was erg gezellig en ze was bijna het voorval van vanochtend vergeten. In de keuken was haar kerst ontbijt weer netjes opgeruimd. 'Florina?' vroeg Fiora vanaf de zitkamer. Ze was kerstversiering aan het neerzetten. Wat wel een beetje laat was. 'Ja?' vroeg Florina zachtjes. 'Florina, het spijt me zo! Ik had je niet moeten negeren. 's ochtend dan.' Zei Fiora met een groot schuldgevoel. 'Ach, dat geeft niet. Je was druk en ik had het nog best gezellig bij Lyn.' Zei Florina met een vage glimlach. Fiora omhelsde haar zusje. 'Vorlijk kerstfeest.' Zei ze tevreden. 'Ja, jij ook. Is Farina er ook?' vroeg Florina. Nu kwam eindelijk weer het kerst gevoel naar boven. 'Die ligt op bed. Ze is ziek. Ik ga haar straks wat thee brengen.' Vertelde Fiora.

Fiora klopte op de deur. 'Binnen.' Kreunde Farina. Fiora stapte voorzichtig naar binnen. Ze zette het dienblad met de thee en een beschuitje op Farina's nachtkastje. 'Ik zie dat je wakker bent. Hoe voel je je?' vroeg Fiora bezorgd. 'Ik had niet naar huis moeten rennen.' Mompelde Farina. 'Florina is weer thuis. Ze heeft het ons vergeven van dat kerstontbijt denk ik.' Zei Fiora. 'Goed zo. Ik had eigenlijk ook niet anders verwacht.' Zei Farina die rechtop ging zitten. 'We hebben ons wel belachelijk gedragen de laatste tijd hè?' zei Fiora. 'Eindelijk schuif je de schuld niet naar jezelf! Goed zo. En ja, we hebben ons belachelijk gedragen.' Gaf Farina nu haar schuld toe. 'Weet je Farina. Ik wil echt niet dat je weg gaat. Zonder jou is het een stuk minder gezellig in huis. En ik hou van je. Net zoals ik van Florina hou. Ik wil jullie allebei niet kwijt. En wie moet me dan elke dag pesten met Kent? Of zoiets?' zei Fiora recht uit haar hart. Farina glimlachte breed. 'Goed, ik ga al niet! Niet alleen omdat jullie me allebei gaan missen, maar zonder mij staan jullie zo rood! Wie anders moet op het geld letten?' zei Farina. 'Dank je Farina. Kom laten we nu beneden de cadeautjes doen. Als je je tenminste goed voelt.' Zei Fiora. 'Voor gratis spul voel ik me altijd goed!' zei Farina die al opstond. En zo liepen ze naar beneden.

'Florina raadt eens?' riep Farina vrolijk toen ze benden waren. Florina keek op. 'Je bent weer beter?' gokte ze. 'Nee, ik ga niet meer op mezelf wonen!' zei Farina vrolijk. 'Oh! Gelukkig!' riep Florina gelukkig. 'Ja, zonder mij..'  
'Ja, ja. Staan wij zo in het rood.' Maakte Fiora het af met een lach. 'Ja, juist. Je hebt goed op gelet.' Zei Farina. 'Kom laten we nu de cadeautjes onder mijn tropische vetplant halen.' Zei Fiora die haar plant zo snel mogelijk weer in veiligheid wou brengen. 'Hmm…nou.' Zei Florina met gebogen hoofd. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Farina. 'Ik ga naar een feest. Het spijt me.' Zei Florina. 'AH! Je groeit eindelijk op! Doe nooit dingen die ik ook nooit zal doen.' Zei Farina. 'Dus ik mag niet zorgen dat Sain een kerstboom van het balkon afgooit?' vroeg Florina zonder dat ze het zelf door had. 'Hahahaha!' lachte Fiora. 'Ja, zoiets.' Zei Farina beledigd. 'Veel plezier op je feest.' Zei Fiora een beetje teleurgesteld. 'Ja bedankt, en jullie mogen alvast met de cadeautjes beginnen.' zei Florina die naar de hal liep om haar jas aan te trekken. 'Doen we, maak je geen zorgen!' riep Farina er achteraan. Nadat ze Florina hadden uitgezwaaid liepen ze terug naar de zitkamer. 'Zal ik dan maar?' vroeg Fiora. 'Aan jou de eer.' Zei Farina. Fiora pakte een willekeurig cadeautje van onder de kerst tropische vetplant vandaan. Ze haalde het papier er van af. Het was een Ken pop met rood haar! Op de verpakking was een t achter de Ken gekrast. 'Farina…' zei Fiora nijdig. 'Ik voel me opeens niet meer zo lekker. Welterusten. We wachten wel dat Florina terug is.' Zei Farina. Ze lachte nerveus en rende naar boven voordat Fiora boos kon worden. 'Bedankt, het is een leuk kerst cadeau!' riep Fiora haar lachend achterna.

Einde!

Opmerking:

Ik hoop dat je het leuk vond! En eigenlijk hou ik niet zo van pegasus knights. Vandaar soms die hele slechte gemene humor ). Ik moet zeggen dat dit niet een van mijn beste verhalen is, maar het is wel vermakelijk toch?

Review alsjeblieft!


End file.
